Black and White
by chaylorfan123
Summary: The title says it all. this is a Traylor. I don't want anyone to get offended by this story because it does deal with different races and stereotypes. I love all people I do not discriminate. so i hope everyone enjoys this story. Let me know if i should continue this or not.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I came up with an idea of an interracial couple. So i put a plot together and a few ideas. this is only the beginning but it can only be the beginning if you guys like it. if not, then this is the end. SO please tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p>TAYLOR<p>

It was the first day back to school and I was finally a junior. I walked in the crowded hallway to my locker. I knew I reached my locker when I saw all of my old friends surrounding their lockers, which was by mine. I looked on the other side of the hall and saw the other group of juniors at their lockers, the white side. The girls were brushing their hair while the guys were all talking. It was weird how separated the different ethnics were. I could never tell if we set ourselves up that way or the school did.

"Taylor I missed you." Chad hugged me once I reached him.

I missed Chad over the break. It weird because even though we live on the same street, I hardly saw him. I had opened my locker, the same one from last year and began organizing things. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I turned around to see my other best friend Zeke.

"Zeke! I thought you were going to be late coming back this year?" Chad asked our friend.

"I was but the football coach ended up having to fly back to his hometown for a family emergency so the program was cut short." Zeke explained.

Zeke was accepted into a football program that happens over the summer in Texas. I'm sorry; I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Taylor McKessie and I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico with my family. I am the youngest out of three children. It is my sister Jane. Tammy and then me, Taylor. I've been attending East High since freshman year; I hung around with the same crowd.

TROY

I walked out of the office at my new school, East High. I met one guy in the office and he told me he would show me around the school. His name was Ryan. I followed him down the hall to a row of lockers. I noticed that the hall we walked down was full with people of my same skin tone. As I looked around at my surroundings I noticed that the whole school was pretty much separated.

"This is your locker my man." Ryan told me as he pointed to a locker. "This is my locker; I guess we're locker buddies."

I chuckled. "Sure. I have a question, why is everyone like all separated?"

Ryan looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "We're all different Troy. We stay with our kind."

I didn't know how to respond. I looked across the hall and saw the most beautiful smile. It was a girl standing with two guys talking.

"Here comes my sister and her friend." Ryan said.

I struggled to open up my locker just as two girls walked over to us.

"Guys this is Troy, he's new. Troy this is my sister Sharpay and her best friend Gabriella." Ryan introduced me.

"You guys are like twins." I looked at Ryan and Sharpay standing next to each other.

They looked at each other and then back at me. "Yeah."

When the bell rung I looked to see kids scattering to class.

"Dude let's go before Darbus tries to kill us. We can't be late on the first day." Ryan said after Sharpay and Gabriella walked off in the direction to our class.

TAYLOR

I was sitting down when the bell rung. I was in Ms. Darbus class sitting in the middle of Chad and Zeke.

"Evans! You are late." Ms. Darbus shouted as soon as this guy name Ryan walked in the class.

Another weird thing about this school was even though out in the hall we might've all been separated but once we hit the class room, we are all together.

"I'm sorry Ms. Darbus but I was showing around a new student." Ryan looked at the guy standing beside him.

My eyes followed the mystery boy. He sure wasn't here last year, he had to be new. Chad turned around and rolled his eyes at his sight of the Evans. Yeah, Chad didn't like Ryan or his kind. I wouldn't call Chad a racist. He says he likes to just be friends with his own kind. Okay maybe that is racist, I don't know. But I'm not like that. I am accepting to all, too bad they aren't accepting of me.

"What is your name?" Ms. Darbus looked at the boy.

"Troy Bolton." The boy responded.

His voice was very manly and it sent chills up my spine. Ms. Darbus looked at her roster and nodded her head.

"You will be sitting next to Miss McKessie." She said.

I raised my hand for Troy to know who I was. When he looked in my direction, our eyes met and I nearly almost fell out of my seat. He had gorgeous eyes. I blinked a few times and looked down. He made his way over to the seat next to me and sat down. I noticed out of the corner of my eye he would take quick glances at me. He had better stop before Chad or Zeke notices.

TROY

I couldn't believe I was sitting next to her. It was the same girl I had saw in the hall way. Throughout class I saw her interact with her two friends and it was hard for me to not look at her. I mean she was beautiful. I didn't notice I had been staring at her for so long until I heard the bell ring and there was a guy with bushy hair standing in front of me.

"Like something you see?" He asked with attitude.

He placed his hands on my desk and got in my face.

"Hey Chad, leave him alone." Ryan and his sister walked my way and got in Chad's face.

"Evans, don't you even start with me." Chad looked up at Ryan.

"I'll start with you whenever I want to." Ryan responded.

"Chad! Let's go." I looked over to see that same girl I was staring at throughout class. She was standing in the doorway with books in her hands.

She looked at me and then looked down.

"Tell your friend to keep his eyes on his own kind." Chad slowly backed away from my desk and towards the girl. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the class.

"Dude, there is so much you have to learn." Ryan said.


	2. Chapter 2

TAYLOR

I was standing at my locker before lunch. Chad and Zeke were raving on about sports. They usually wait on me to put my books away and then we all walk down to lunch together. I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Chuck.

"Yes Chuck?" I asked him.

"Look Taylor, I am having a party on Friday and I wanted you to come." He told me.

"Chuck you always have a party the first week of school and I always tell you no." I explained to him.

"Maybe one day you'll say yes." Chuck flashed a smile.

I smiled and turned my head, trying to blush. "I'll think about it."

"Alright then." Chuck smiled back at me before turning his head and nodding at Chad and Zeke who were staring at him.

I watched Chuck walk down the hall and then I turned my attention to my friends. "I'm ready."

I walked down to lunch with my friends by my side. We got our lunch and sat at our usual table with a few of our other friends. I turned my head to see that new guy walking in the lunch room with Ryan and his friends. He was so cute and I wanted to talk to him so bad. But I knew it wasn't possible.

I turned my head and joined back in the conversation at my table before anyone noticed me staring.

* * *

><p>TROY<p>

"So Troy, where are you from?" Gabriella asked me.

I turned my head to look at her and she was smiling at me. I'll admit it, Gabriella was cute.

"I'm from New York." I answered her.

As I walked to the table where we would eat our food, Ryan told me everything about this school.

"So you and Chad have problems with each other?" I asked.

I took a bite of my fry and it was delicious.

"Chad and I do not get along. We're different people. He's too…" Ryan's voice trailed off.

"Black?" I asked him.

Ryan didn't answer, but I already knew the answer. After lunch I had walked into the library to get an ID. There weren't many people in there which was good. After talking my picture and receiving my ID, I stayed around to look at some books.

The library was huge. I walked in one of the book sections and flipped through a book. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk in the same section I was in. I looked over to see that girl trying to reach a book that was high on the shelf.

"Let me get that for you." I walked over to her and took the book off the shelf.

I turned back around to hand her the book. She was silent. "Your welcome." I smiled at her.

After she didn't respond I turned to walk away.

"Thank you." She spoke. She spoke in a soft voice. "You're Troy, correct?"

I turned around to look at her. She held the book close to her chest, what a nice chest she had.

"I am. But I never got your name." I walked over to her.

She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "I'm Taylor."

I extended my hand out for her to shake. She looked down at my hand and shook it. She had really soft hands.

"Taylor McKessie, it's nice to meet you." I told her.

She noticed that her hand was still holding mines and took her hand back. "Well it was nice to meet you."

I looked at her and our eyes met. She nodded her head. Taylor walked out of the section and went to go check out her book. I wasn't trying to be a creep but I watched her. It was something about the way she walked. I liked the way she walked. She walked out of the library and turned the corner, she was out of my sight.

* * *

><p>TAYLOR<p>

I was happy when I finally reached the front steps of my house. I walked inside my home and called out for my family.

"We're in the living room." I heard my dad respond.

I placed my book bag on the floor by the door and I walked down the hall to the living room. When I walked in, I saw my sisters. I walked over to Jane, the oldest daughter, and jumped in her arms. I love all of my sisters but Jane and I have a better connection. I went around and hugged my other sisters.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I was off work and I decided to come and visit." Jane responded.

"Taylor, how was your first day as a junior?" Tammy asked.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. "It was good. I got invited to a party." I looked over at my dad.

"Is it the same one you got invited to last year?" My dad asked.

I nodded head.

"I'll think about it." He responded.

"How's Chad and Zeke?" Jane asked.

"They're good. We all have the same classes. Well most of them." I responded.

"Any new people this year?" My mom walked from out of the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah. It's this guy named Troy." I responded shrugging my shoulders.

"Troy? Sounds white." My dad said.

"He is white, daddy." I said.

"Is he cute?" Jane asked.

I looked at my dad, who raised an eye brow at me. I smiled and looked back at my sisters who were waiting for an answer.

"He has really nice features." I responded.

My sisters and I laughed when we looked at my father's face.

Later that night, I was up watching TV when Chad called me on my cell phone.

"Hey Chad." I said.

"Hey Tay, what you doing?" he asked.

"I'm watching TV. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. Just lying around." Chad responded.

He took a pause and I knew that there was something on his mind.

"Chad? What's wrong?" I asked. I turned my TV down so I can hear him.

"Taylor, we didn't hang out a lot this summer." He said. "I missed you."

"Chad I missed you too. Why don't you, Zeke and I hang out this weekend?" I smiled.

Chad cleared his throat. "Um, Taylor here's the thing. I kind of just want to hang out with you."

"Oh, well..." I didn't know what to say. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we could see a movie or something." He responded.

"Okay. I would like that." I responded.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Chad said.

I said bye and we hung up from each other.

* * *

><p>TROY<p>

I couldn't get her out of my head. I sat at the dinner table with my family. My older brother, Chris, sat at the table and spoke up.

"I have something I need to say." Chris said.

We all looked up at him and listened.

"Mom you've been telling me that I need to settle down and find a girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said.

"I sure have." She smiled.

"Well, I have. We've been dating for a year and I think it's time that you guys meet her." Chris said.

"Chris, You've been listening to me tell you how you need to settle down and you already did?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I never said anything because I wanted to be sure that she was who I wanted." He responded.

"Well when can we meet her son?" My dad asked.

I looked at my brother and waited for his answer.

"I'll see if she wants to come over this weekend." Chris responded.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY GUYS. i HAVENT UPDATED LIKE i'VE BEEN WANTING TO. IT'S SO MUCH GOING ON IN MY LIFE. I DONT KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE AGAIN SO PLEASE JUST BARE WITH ME. I LOVE YOU.! :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

TAYLOR

The next day at school I started to get back into my old habits. I signed up for student council, again. This would be the third time I've been on student council. I never ran for a certain position but I would be helping plan different functions for our school and that's what I liked to do. I stood at my locker as kids headed to lunch and I talked to Zeke.

"Where's Chad?" I asked him.

"I heard the coach wanted to speak with him." Zeke responded.

Zeke and Chad have been on the basketball team since freshman year.

"Hi Zeke." Carmen walked by with some of her friends and stopped to say hi to Zeke.

Zeke turned his head towards Carmen and smiled.

"Hi Carmen." He responded.

"You guys are going to win all of the games this season right?" She asked Zeke.

I scratched my ear as I watched Carmen and Zeke. I didn't like Carmen. I've known her since freshman year and she's always had it out for me ever since Chad and I became close.

I was so far into my thoughts that I didn't even notice her walk away.

"I know you were not just flirting with her." I looked at Zeke.

"Of course not. Chad is my best friend. I wouldn't dare flirt with his ex." Zeke responded.

"Good." I said.

Our conversation ended just as Chad approached us. He looked very upset.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I looked up at him. "I heard Coach Richards wanted to speak with you?"

"Yeah, he told me that there's a chance that my spot as point guard could get taken this season."

"What? Well did he say why?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you'll never believe why. Someone showed coach a video of that new kid playing ball at his old school." Chad responded.

"Are you talking about Troy?" my voice softened.

Zeke and Chad quickly looked over at me. Chad nodded his head. he didn't even take his eyes off me.

"Coach said that he spoke with Bolton and that he's going to be put on the team." Chad said.

"Wait, that's not fair. Each one of us had to try out to be placed on the team. Actually, we have to try out every year." Zeke commented.

"Well Chad you're a really good player, one of the best we have." I looked over at Zeke. "Besides you of course." I pinched his cheek and he quickly smacked my hand away. I giggled.

"I'm sure that Troy isn't even as good as Coach is making it seem. You've been point guard since freshman year and you're going to be point guard till we graduate." I told Chad.

A smile slowly crept on his face and he pulled me into a hug.

"Now can we go to lunch before all of the food is gone?" I asked when chad let go of me.

TROY

"You're going to be point guard?" Ryan asked me.

Everyone at the table had their mouth wide open. I opened the ketchup and poured some on my burger.

"Well it's not official yet. Coach said he'd think about it." I responded. "What is the problem?"

"Chad has been point guard since freshman year. No one has ever tried to get his spot." Gabriella explained.

"Well that was before I got here." I responded.

"Why are you so sure that you're going to get this spot?" Sharpay asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "My dad has always told me that if I want something, then I go out and get it. Not to let anything stop me." I responded.

"You're confidence is very attractive." Gabriella said.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you."

Sharpay's phone buzzed on the table. She quickly picked it up and started texting in her lap.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay looked over at him. "No one." She continued texting on her phone and then placed it in her pocket. Sharpay stood up.

"I have to go. I'll meet up with you all later." She quickly exited the lunch room.

"That was weird." Gabriella said.

"I've seen her act weirder." Ryan responded.

In my next class, I asked for a pass to the bathroom. On my way back from the bathroom I saw Taylor standing at her locker. I approached her locker and she looked up at me.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hi, Troy." She spoke so soft. She sounded so cute I just wanted her to say something again.

I looked up to see her locker number and smiled.

"You're locker is 356. I have 653." I said.

Taylor slightly smiled before grabbing a few things. She began to close her locker. I knew that if I didn't say anything then she would probably walk away.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

She locked her locker and held her books close to her chest.

"What?"

"Are you and Chad dating?" I asked.

She raised an eye brow and I figured that was probably the wrong question to ask.

"I'm sorry." I said after I didn't get a response.

"No, it's okay. No, we're not dating. He's just one of my best friends, along with Zeke." She responded.

"I noticed you hang around them a lot." I said.

"They are the only two people at this school that I can really trust."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I really need to get back to class and I think you do too." Taylor said.

I forgot I had stepped out of class. I must've been gone for ten minutes. I didn't want to leave the spot I was in. Standing out here with her made me happy.

"You're right." I said to her. "I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." She gave a slight smile before walking off towards her class.

* * *

><p>TAYLOR<p>

After school I walked in the library to get started on my normal duties. Yeah, I usually help the librarian after school with putting new books on shelves or putting them in the computer system.

"We just got a huge order; they're in those boxes over there." Mrs. Clark, the school librarian, told me.

She handed me a box cutter and I walked over to the boxes, got down on my knees and began cutting them open.

"Need help?"

I looked over to see Chad. I smiled and got off the floor.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the gym and I saw you in here. Thought I'd stop by and see what you were doing." Chad responded and looked behind me.

"I'm just doing the usual." I placed the box cutter on a nearby table.

Chad wasn't talking as much, which actually surprised me. I know I'm a quiet person but Chad isn't. He's the one that usually leads the conversation going.

"Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked him in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He finally spoke.

I placed my hands back to my side and looked down.

"I'm going to go and let you get back to your work." Chad said.

Now I knew something was really wrong with Chad. He never lets me finish doing work. Chad is the type of person who will bother you till your focus is on him. So when he decided to leave on his own I knew something wasn't right.

"Have a good practice." I pulled Chad into a hug and I rubbed his back.

I heard him chuckle and it made me smile. Chad finally left and I returned to doing my work. Mrs. Clark looked at me from her desk and she smiled.

"Mrs. Clark is there something you want to say?" I smiled at her.

"You like that boy." She answered.

I smiled and shook my head no. "No, Chad is my best friend. That's it."

TROY

I walked in the locker room and began to change into some basketball shorts and a shirt. I was the only one in my locker bank until I heard the door open and close. A few seconds later Chad walked in the same bank and looked at me.

We broke eye contact as he made his way to his locker which was two lockers away from mine. Chad unzipped his bag and began putting things in his locker.

"I heard you've been point guard since freshman year." I said.

Chad stopped what he was doing and then looked up. He looked over at me.

"Who said you could talk to me?" he said.

I chuckled and looked at him.

"Dude, I was just trying to make conversation. I feel we're going to be on the same team so we might as well try to talk." I said.

Chad turned his body towards me. "You're not getting on my team."

"Are you sure about that? Coach seemed to be pretty impressed with my video. He said I might even be point guard." I responded.

Chad slammed his locker while he still looked at me. He tied his hair in a ponytail and stepped closer to me.

"Listen white boy, you're not getting on my team and there's no way in hell that you're getting my spot." He looked me up and down before grabbing his shoes and walking out of the locker bank. I heard the door close.

"My name is Troy!" I said after he left.


	4. Chapter 4

TAYLOR

I sat at home at the dinner table that night with my family.

"So, Jane where is this boyfriend you keep texting?" My dad asked my sister.

"Dad, I am not texting anyone." Jane quickly looked up at her father.

"She's lying daddy." Tammy smiled.

"Who is he Jane?" I asked.

"His name is Tony. He delivers things to my job, we met there." Jane responded.

"Your man is a delivery boy?" Tammy chuckled.

Jane turned her head and looked at my other sister.

"And where is your man, Tammy?" Jane asked.

Tammy squinted her eyes at Jane and shook her head. Tammy hasn't dated anyone since her last boyfriend passed away. Tammy got up from the table and walked outside.

"Now why did you have to say that?" My mom asked.

"What? Jon died a year ago; I thought she was over it." Jane responded.

"Well obviously she isn't. You know her and Jon was together for like a long time." I chimed in.

Jon passed away last year in a drive-by. He was in the right place but at the wrong time. I was sitting on the living room couch with Tammy when she got the call from one of Jon's family members and they informed her what happened. I felt really bad for my sister.

She cried all day and night and night after night. She hasn't dated since. She and Jon were together for three years. Jon was like family to us. So when we heard what happened, it was like we lost a family member. I felt I lost a brother and I miss Jon a lot.

Dinner was silent for the rest of the night. I went upstairs afterwards and started my homework.

* * *

><p>I finally passed my first week of school with no struggles. I decided not to go Chuck's party. Whatever happens I'm sure I will hear of it on Monday. I haven't spoken to Tammy since she stormed out of family dinner. My mom went to Tammy's house and talked to her. She said Tammy surrounded herself with pictures of her and Jon. She said Jane came over later and she and Tammy talked it over.<p>

It was Friday night and I needed to find my dad. I walked around the house and searched for him.

"Daddy!" I shouted.

"Taylor, why are you screaming?" I heard my dad say from a near room.

I walked in the basement and saw him watching a football game on the television. I chuckled.

"Hi daddy." I sat on the arm of my dad's chair.

"What's up Taylor?" my dad asked. He didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"I need to ask you a question." I said.

He didn't respond so I continued speaking.

"I was wondering if I could go out tomorrow." I said.

"Go out where and with whom?" My dad turned his head and looked at me.

"Chad. He asked to take me to the movies tomorrow." I responded.

"Just you guys? What about Zeke?" my dad asked.

"What! So you and Chad alone in a movie theatre? I don't think so." MY dad said and he shook his head. "Is that a date?"

"Daddy!" I whined. "I am sixteen years old, I'm almost seventeen. I'll be moving out soon."

"Well soon isn't now. Look I don't care if you go out with Chad, just not by yourself. Whatever happened to group dates?" my dad asked and he looked back at the TV screen.

"So as long as it's a group, I can go?" I smiled.

My dad didn't respond and I quickly thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. I ran upstairs to my room and texted Chad.

(Italics- Taylor, Bold- Chad)

_Hey Chad, my dad told me I couldn't go out with you unless it's like a group. Is that okay?_

**Hey Tay, um I guess that's okay. I'll do whatever to be able to see you. I'll see if Zeke would like to come and I'll tell him to bring someone. Would you like to pick me up?**

_Your dad will let you have the car for the night?_

**Of course, he trusts me.**

_Then cool. You can pick me up. My dad says he wants to see you anyway._

**Okay, I'll call Zeke and I'll let you know tomorrow. Good night.**

* * *

><p>TROY<p>

I hung out at a local diner with Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella.

"What are you all doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, I have yoga and then I go to work." Ryan responded.

"You do yoga?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it relaxes me. And there are cute girls there." Ryan smiled and we all laughed.

Sharpay's phone buzzed on the table. She quickly put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

She quickly got up and walked away from the table.

"So Troy, did you hear back from coach on if you made point guard or not?" Gabriella turned and looked at me.

"He said he would let us know on Monday." I responded.

Sharpay walked back over to our booth and sat down next to her brother. She looked over at Gabriella and me.

"You want to go to the movies?" She asked.

"All three of us?" Gabriella asked pointing to herself, me and Sharpay.

"Yeah, I have a date. Then you and Troy can go together." Sharpay said.

Gabriella gave Sharpay a look.

"I mean not together like you all are dating but with each other." Sharpay rambled.

I laughed, "Yeah, that's cool. Matter of fact, why don't we make it a date?"

I turned and looked over at Gabriella who was smiling.

"Uh, are you asking me on a date?" She asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, sure." Gabriella responded.

* * *

><p>TAYLOR<p>

The next morning I sat at the kitchen table with my mom. She was making eggs and bacon.

"Taylor, your dad tells me that you're going out with Chad tonight?" My mom asked with a smile.

"It's a group thing. Well we made it a group thing since that's what dad wanted." I responded.

"It will be good to see Chad again. Do you like him Taylor?" she asked.

"I don't know mom." I responded.

"Well, I know he likes you." My mom said as she sat down across from me at the table.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"You've known Chad since freshman year. I've watched that boy every time he came over. It's the way he looks at you Taylor, the way he treats you. You may not be able to see it but I do." My mom got up and checked on the bacon.

I never considered going out with Chad. I could only imagine how that would change our friendship. I mean Chad isn't ugly. Never has he been that.

I mean, he has changed a lot since freshman year. He's taller, his voice has deepened, and he can control his curls, which I absolutely love. His curls, not that fact that he can control them.

After a delicious breakfast, I began picking out my outfit for tonight. I don't know why but after the talk with my mom, it changed things. I wanted to look really nice tonight. But not just for me, but for Chad as well.

My mom knocked on my door and walked in. She saw all of the clothes thrown over the place and shook her head.

"You are going to clean this up, correct?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "I don't know what to wear."

"Taylor, this is why you need more girlfriends who are you're age." My mom said.

"Mom, do you know how hard it is to make friends at my school? The only kids who will really talk to me are the people who look like me. Half of them are all snooty." I responded and sat on my bed.

"What about the other side of the hallway?" she asked.

"I have classes with some but we don't talk unless it's necessary. That's just how the school is. It's always been that way." I said.

I walked to my closet and pulled out to sweaters and held them up for my mom to see.

"Which one?" I asked.

She pointed to the one on the right. It was a long blue sweater. I looked at the one on the right.

"I think I'll wear this one." I said.

My mom laughed and got up. She walked out of the room. She was right, I did need new friends. Well girlfriends that is.

After hours of doing homework, I took a shower and got ready. I looked in the mirror at myself and smiled.

"For a movie date, you clean up well." I heard my mom's voice and I laughed.

"I wanted to look nice." I responded.

"Chad is downstairs. Your dad is talking to him." My mom said.

I shook my head and my mom walked out. I walked to my makeup area and pulled out my lip glosses, eye shadows, and eye liner. For a person who doesn't wear a lot of make up on a regular basis, I have a lot. I applied all that I needed and took one last look at myself.

I grabbed my purse, shook my long hair and walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and heard laughter.

"What's so funny?" I said.

Chad stopped laughing when he saw me. He smiled and walked over to me. He gave me a warm hug.

"You look good McKessie." He said.

"You look nice too." I said.

"so this is a group thing right?" my dad asked.

"yes sir. Zeke and his friend is meeting us at the theatre." Chad responded.

"So instead of two, it's four?" he asked.

"Daddy, you never said how many in a group." I said.

"I know, but see back in my day it would be ten thousand of us in a group." My dad responded.

"oh Robert will you let the kids go?" My mom came out of the kitchen.

Chad smiled and laughed.

"You all have fun." My dad said. "Chad, not too much fun."

Chad turned around and nodded. We walked out of the house and walked to the car.

"Let me get the door for you." Chad opened the door for me.

I looked at him and smiled before getting in. He got in on the driver side and pulled off.

"Are you wearing make up?" Chad asked.

"why?" I looked over at him.

"You hardly wear make up. But it looks really nice on you, even though you don't need it." He responded with a smile.

I was surprised at this side of Chad. I guess this was side I didn't see that my mom was talking about.

"Thank you." I said.

I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. We pulled up to the theatre and Chad parked the car. We both got out and walked up to the door. Chad put his arm around my neck. He smelled so good and I smiled.

When we got inside, I spotted Zeke right away and we walked over to him. I hugged him. Zeke looked at Chad and they did their crazy handshake.

"Where is your date, man?" Chad asked Zeke.

"She's on her way. She's bringing her friends but before she comes there is something I have to tell you all." Zeke said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Zeke!" we heard someone call Zeke's name and we all turned around and Zeke looked up.

"What are they doing here? And why did Evans just call your name?" I asked Zeke.

Zeke waved Sharpay over. When she walked over I noticed who was behind her. It was Troy and that Gabriella girl. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Troy. He saw me and our eyes met. He saw Chad's arm wrapped around me and he raised an eye brow.

I turned around and looked back at Zeke. Sharpay walked over to us and stood next to Zeke.

"Zeke, what is going on?" Chad asked.

"I didn't go to Texas over the summer." He said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was at Lava Springs with my parents. I saw Sharpay there. I actually talked to her." He held Sharpay's hand.

She looked at Zeke and smiled.

"She's my girlfriend." He said.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't even look at chad's face. Troy and Gabriella walked over to us.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Troy looked at me and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

TAYLOR

"Bolton? What the hell are you doing here?" Chad ignored the news that Zeke informed us and looked over at Troy.

"This is a group thing, correct?" Troy looked at Sharpay who nodded her head.

"Taylor, let's get our tickets. It's getting a little too crowded over here for me." Chad said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave one last look to Zeke before we walked off.

"So are we following behind them or..?" Gabriella's voice trailed off as she looked at Zeke.

"I'm sorry about my friends, guys. I like you all; I guess they just have trouble with our relationship." Zeke looked down at Sharpay.

"Well you did just tell them about it." Sharpay said.

"Chad, Zeke is your best friend. Shoot, Zeke is our best friend, why do you care so much about who he's dating? He's happy, that's all that matters right?" After Chad and I got our snacks I tried to talk some sense into him after what just happened.

We walked to the door for our movie and he opened it for me. We were a little early for our movie so we walked inside and talked some more.

"No Taylor, that's not all that matters." Chad found us some seats at the top and we sat in them.

"So what is the issue?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

Chad sighed and covered his face. "I don't know."

I put my drink down and wrapped my arms around Chad's neck.

"Can you just let it go, at least for tonight? I want to have fun with our friend." I said. "Can you just try to be nice?"

Chad looked up and I followed his gaze. Zeke walked in the theatre and Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella followed behind him. They began to make their way up the steps towards us. I looked back over at Chad.

"Do it for me?" Taylor begged.

Chad looked down at her and smiled. "Okay, fine."

Zeke and his posse behind him sat directly in front of us. I felt someone watching me and I looked over and saw Troy looking at me.

The theatre seats filled up quickly and the lights dimmed as the movie started. I must have sipped too much of my pop because during the middle of the movie I had the urge to go.

"I have to run to the ladies room." I whispered in Chad's ear.

He nodded his head and moved back so I could pass by him to leave.

I ran to the bathroom and was relieved when I made it to the toilet. I sighed as I walked out the bathroom and looked down to fix my shirt before I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." I looked up to see Troy smiling at me.

"It's okay." He responded.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him; he had a smile that just made me melt inside.

We stood in the middle of the empty hall staring at each other. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I'm just going to get back to my seat." I said.

"Wait, I just wanted to tell you that you look really beautiful tonight." He said.

I looked the other way until I was able to wipe the smile off my face. I turned back to him.

"Thank you but I don't think Gabriella will like you complimenting other girls." I said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

I slowly started walking off and he followed behind.

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" I turned my head around and looked at him.

I heard him chuckle, "No, she isn't. I'm single."

I smirked to myself.

"What about you? I thought you and Chad weren't dating." Troy said.

I looked at him. "We're not really dating. I mean I guess you can say we're on a date but as far as a relationship I'm single."

I saw Troy nod his head.

"So what do you think of Zeke and Sharpay?" I asked him.

"All I care about is people's happiness. I don't care who you're with or what they look like." He looked at me.

A smile crept on my face. "That's really dope. I mean I feel the same way."

"That's cool, Taylor." He smiled at me and I almost melt.

I cleared my throat and looked in the direction towards our theatre.

"Well, we better get back before everyone gets worried." I said.

I walked back to the theatre along with Troy. The walk was quiet, short but quiet. I would look out of the corner of my eye every few seconds and Troy would look at me. We reached our theatre and Troy opened the door for me to walk in. I walked ahead of Troy and ran up the steps back to my seat.

I saw Chad looking behind me and I turned around to see Troy a few steps behind me.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Chad whispered in my ear as soon as I sat down.

"No." I responded.

As soon as the movie was over, I looked over at Troy to see his arms wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder. Chad grabbed our popcorn buckets and I grabbed our sodas before we walked down the steps. I handed Chad my things and he threw them in the garbage can. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the theatre door. I pulled Chad to the side to talk to him.

"Chad, Zeke is your best friend. Are you seriously going to avoid him?" I asked Chad when I saw that he kept staring at Zeke from across the hall.

"Taylor, how can you not be upset? He lied to us." Chad looked at me.

"Yes he did but does it matter? He told us now. Look at him, he looks happy." Taylor turned her head towards Zeke.

Chad followed her gaze. Zeke picked Sharpay up and spun her around while she laughed and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Chad, I have known you since freshman year. You want Zeke to be happy, I know that for sure. What's the real issue?" I asked him.

Chad turned his head to me and quickly brushed his lips against me. I was startled by the kiss at first but then I warmed up to it and I kissed him back. He slowly pulled away and smiled.

"Taylor, you know sometimes you talk a lot?" Chad asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back." He said before walking off.

I watched him leave. After that I looked over where Zeke was and I saw Troy staring at me. I looked at him until our eyes disconnected from one another because of Gabriella. She looked at me and then tugged on Troy's shirt. He looked down at her and then smiled and they walked off.

"Taylor? Are you mad at me?" Zeke walked over to me and stood by me. Sharpay was by his side.

I chuckled and looked at the both at them.

"I'm not mad. I was shocked at first but I'm fine. As long as you're happy Zeke, that's all I care about." I smiled.

Zeke pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Thank you, Taylor." Sharpay gave me a slight smile.

I smiled at her. That was my way of saying, 'you're welcome' without actually saying it.

Chad walked over to us slowly and pulled me closer to him.

"Chad, can I talk to you?" Zeke asked.

Chad looked at Sharpay and then up at Zeke.

"There's nothing for us to talk about." Chad grabbed my hand and we walked off.

I turned around to look at Zeke and he had a sad expression on his face. I turned back around and continued walking with Chad.


	6. Chapter 6

TAYLOR

"So how was your date last night, sweetie?"

Taylor and her parents sat down at the table for breakfast. Taylor replayed last night over and over in her head.

"The Group date." My dad corrected my mom, "You mean the group date?"

My mom chuckled and she turned her attention back to me, awaiting my answer.

"It was very interesting." I responded. I took a bite of my eggs.

"So what happened? What movie did you all see? Tell me, Tay." My mom asked.

I put my fork down on my plate and looked up at my mom. I took a deep breath before I told my mom and dad what happened last night.

"Wait, so Zeke brought a girl and her two friends?" My mom interrupted me.

I nodded my head, "he told Chad and I that they were dating."

"Well that's not a problem, is it?" My dad asked.

"Well not to me but to Chad, I think it might be." I said before I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Why would Chad have a problem?" my dad asked.

"Well, Sharpay isn't really like us." I said.

My mom and dad shrugged their shoulders. That was their way of telling me to explain my previous statement.

"Sharpay is white." I blurted out.

"I did not see that coming." My mom said. My mom looked at me. "So do you think that Chad is a racist?"

I got up to put my plate in the sink. I turned back around to my parents.

"Well no. I mean Chad's mom is mixed so I don't think that that could be it." I folded my arms.

"Well how do you feel about the girl?" My dad asked.

"I don't care. Zeke seems happy and that's all I care about." I responded.

"That's the way I raised you, baby." My mom responded with a smile. "So when Chad dropped you back off last night, did he kiss you?"

My dad cleared his throat and got up to walk out of the room. My mom and I laughed.

"No, we didn't kiss. I think he wanted to but I just wasn't feeling it." I said.

"Really?" my mom gasped.

"Mom, don't get me wrong. Chad is really attractive, but I value my friendship with him. I see him more as a brother than anything." I explained to my mom.

* * *

><p>THAT MONDAY MORNING<p>

TROY

I walked down the halls of the school to my locker. When I got there, Gabriella and Sharpay were talking to each other.

"Good morning." I spoke to them.

"Good morning, Troy." Gabriella smiled at me.

"That was some date the other night, huh?" I asked as I opened my locker.

"Yeah, I mean I knew Zeke's friends wouldn't approve of you and him." Gabriella responded.

"Well, Taylor seemed ok with it. She said she didn't care. I think she might be pretty cool." Sharpay looked at her.

"Well, I don't like her." Gabrielle turned her head.

"Why is that?" I grabbed some books.

Sharpay and I looked at Gabriella as we waited for a response from her.

"Look, I don't have a specific explanation." Gabriella responded just as the warning bell rung.

"Where is your brother?" I asked Sharpay.

"He's sick." Sharpay responded.

I closed my locker and I walked with the girls to our first class. I sat down in my seat just as the bell rung. Ms. Darbus came in and stood in front of the class. She looked around the room; I guess she was taking attendance in her mind.

"Evans? Where is he?" she looked over at Sharpay.

"He's sick." Sharpay responded as she twirled her hair.

"Well that's okay." Ms. Darbus looked around at everyone. "I have a little activity that we can do in class today. I want everyone to write."

People started opening their notebooks and pulling out writing utensils.

"What do you want us to write, Ms. Darbus?"

I looked over and saw Taylor with her hand in the air. She didn't have long arms. Her hands were manicured. Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"I am glad you asked, Miss McKessie." Ms. Darbus said. "You are going to write about the person sitting next to you."

I looked over at Taylor and she looked down at her blank paper.

"For example, Taylor you will write about Troy as he will write about you." Ms. Darbus explained. "If you are the last person in your row and you have no one else to write about, then you can write about yourself. This should be interesting."

TAYLOR

Ms. Darbus sat down at her desk. I looked at my blank piece of paper and picked up my pen. I was so confused. How was I supposed to write about someone that I barely even knew? I looked over at Troy who had already started writing. I tried to sneak a peek but his arm was hovered over the paper. I put my pen down. I looked around the class to see everyone writing on his or her paper. I saw Chad who sat next to Gabriella.

He looked up and our eyes met. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Chad looked back down and continued writing on his paper. I couldn't understand why it was taking me so long to even get a sentence down. I thought a lot about the past weekend and the dynamics in the school. I closed my eyes and quickly opened them before I picked up my pen and began writing.

"Alright class, keep working on those papers. Keep writing until you can't write anymore and I will collect them tomorrow." Ms. Darbus said as the bell rang.

Everyone got up and gathered their things. I was packing up my things when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Troy standing before me.

"I had finished writing my paper about you. I wanted to know if you wanted to read it?" he asked me.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and I cleared my throat.

"Thank you." I quickly took the paper and stuck it in one of my books. "I wasn't done writing about you though."

"That's okay, don't sweat it." Troy responded with a smile.

"Well, thank you again." I picked up my books as Chad walked over to me.

"You ready to go Taylor?" I looked up at Chad who looked over at Troy.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." I handed Chad my books and walked past Troy.

I followed Chad out to the hallway. We walked side by side. I looked over and I saw Zeke standing at his locker.

"Have you talked to Zeke since Saturday?" I asked Chad.

Chad shook his head. "No, I have nothing to say to him."

"Chad, why do you care so much about who Zeke dates?" I asked him.

We stopped walking and I leaned up against a wall.

"Taylor, I thought you would understand." Chad said.

"What is there for me to understand?" I asked him.

Chad looked around. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you before lunch?"

I nodded my head and watched as Chad walked into the crowd of students. I turned the other way to go to my next class when I bumped into someone and my books fell.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

The halls started to quickly clear and the bell rung.

"Great, now I'm late for class." I said as I bent down to pick up my books.

"Taylor, I am so sorry." I looked up to see Troy bending down to help me.

"It's okay, I should've watched where I was going." I told him.

I got up as Troy handed me a piece of paper.

"It fell out of your book." He said.

"Thank you, again." I held up the paper that Troy gave me in class.

"I want to know what you think. It took me a while to get the right words." He said.

I smiled and nodded my head. "I will let you know tomorrow."

Troy nodded his head. We both stood in the hallway not knowing what to say next. I was already late to my next class, but I didn't want to be late for another second. I turned on my heel to walk away.

"Can you let me know tonight?" I heard Troy ask from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. I tilted my head to the side.

"Is it okay for me to get your number?" Troy asked.

I walked over to him. He looked down at me and our eyes met. There was a part in me that was saying, 'Taylor, kiss those lips.' But then there was another part of me that was saying, 'go to class.'

"I don't think that that is a good idea." I shook my head. "The way this school is. It's best I think if we just don't communicate outside of the classroom."

I could see the look of sadness come across on Troy's face. I didn't even want to stand there any longer. I quickly turned around and ran to my other class.

TROY

After I got rejected of a phone number from Taylor, I sat in my next couple of classes with thoughts in my head. I mean I've been told no before but the fact that upset me was what she said afterwards. But I just had to shake it off. I was on my way to lunch when the basketball coach stopped me in the hall and asked for me to come to his office after lunch.

I went to lunch and sat with my friends. As Gabriella and I talked, I noticed Sharpay looked a little down.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and turned her head over to where Zeke was. He sat at the table with Chad and Taylor. They sat on the other side of the lunch room with 'their kind'. I don't even like using that phrase.

"I don't understand. Why can't you and Zeke sit with each other?" I turned my head back around to her.

"We are two different people. Whites and blacks aren't supposed to be together." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.

"What dumb ass made that a rule here? I mean it's like this town even follows that rule." I said.

"It's not like it's a rule. People are just like that. To me love has no color. But to some, it does." Sharpay explained.

"Do your parents know about Zeke?" Gabriella asked.

"No. Well they know who he is but not that we're dating." Sharpay responded.

"Why is that?" I asked.

Sharpay stared at me until I got the hint. I sighed and shook my head. Sharpay put her head down on table. I felt sorry for her. She couldn't even sit next to her boyfriend because of the bogus school structure. I turned my head around and I tried to make eye contact with her. She finally looked up and looked at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I could make contact with those eyes for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

TAYLOR

I was so happy that no one was at home after school. My mom and dad left a note saying that they were going on a date and they would be back in the morning. Also, that my sister would be spending the night with me tonight. I didn't really think I needed a babysitter but if that's what my parents think then whatever. I walked straight to my room and threw my book bag on the floor. I opened my laptop and started playing some music from my ITunes account. Chris brown's voice filled my room and a smile appeared on my face as I nodded my head to the beat of the song.

I opened my book bag and grabbed one of my folders and Troy's letter that I folded. I put his letter on the end of the desk. I opened the folder and saw my incomplete letter for Troy. I sighed as I grabbed it and sat at my desk. I grabbed a pen and continued to write but I just couldn't write. I hardly knew this guy and I had to write something about him? There was a knock at my door and I knew it was my babysitter.

"Hey Tay, what are you doing?" My sister Jane walked in and posted up against my wall.

"Nothing, writing this letter for this guy." I sat there.

"You're writing a letter to a guy? For what?" Jane asked.

"It's a class assignment. I don't know what to write about. I barely know the guy and I've only hung out with him once." I said.

Jane nodded her head and her eyes wondered.

"What's that?" She spotted Troy's note on my desk that I folded.

I tried to snatch it before she took it but I failed. "Can you not read it? I haven't even read it yet."

By that time, Jane had already unfolded the paper and began reading it. She was silent as she read the letter. When she was finished she put the paper down on the desk. I didn't even want to look at it.

"Taylor, that boy likes you." Jane commented.

"Stop, no I am not listening to you. You always think someone likes me and then you turn out to be wrong." I explained.

"When?" Jane asked.

"Obviously you do not remember the incident at church?" I asked.

"Hey, who knew a little boy would be smart enough to get close to you just so he could get close to the girl you sat next to?" Jane responded.

I shook my head.

"Look, Okay maybe I was wrong about Tommy but that guy likes you. If you don't believe me, read the letter." Jane said before she walked out of my room.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I got up out of my seat and paced the room. I stopped and looked at the letter sitting on the desk. I quickly walked over to it and picked it up. I sat down on my bed and began to read it.

_Dear Ms. Darbus,_

_Even though I am a new student here, the first day I saw Taylor McKessie I knew she was something special. I barely talk to her because of the way this school's structure is. She seems like a really down to earth type of person. I've came in contact with a lot of girls in my past but I don't think I have ever met anyone like Taylor. I was lucky enough to have a conversation with her one day and I didn't want the conversation to end. Even though we are two different people, I feel that she and I could be one in the same. She's super smart and talented. There are not many girls like her in this world. She is one a kind._

_Sincerely, _

_Troy Bolton_

I closed the letter and scratched the side of my face. I looked at the letter one more time and a smile crept upon my face. I walked back over to the desk and began to finish writing the letter for Troy.

The following morning, I stood at my locker. There weren't that many students that had arrived to school yet so it was pretty quiet.

"Did you read my letter?" I turned around to see Troy Bolton standing before me.

There wasn't anyone in the hallway but I grew nervous. I always got nervous when I was a lone with Troy. I turned around to get Troy's letter out of my locker. He was so cute. It was so hard not to stare at her.

"I did, thank you. You put some very nice things in there." I said. "Did you want to read the one I wrote for you?"

"Naw, I'm good. I trust that you wrote good things." Troy flashed a smile at me and I fainted on the inside.

"You're right." I responded.

It was quiet between Troy and I. I looked down and played with a strand of my hair. I turned around to finish doing something with my locker when Troy said something.

"Taylor, I know you don't know me well but I really want to hang out with you and get to know you better." He said.

I turned around with a book in my hand and looked at him, well more of his chest. I didn't want to risk looking in his eyes and then I get stuck.

"Troy, that is very nice but I can't." I responded.

"Why not? Come on Tay, I just want to hang out with you. Is it because of the school and society? I won't bite you." Troy looked me deep in my eyes.

I couldn't believe he called me 'Tay'. He sounded so sexy calling me that. I took a deep breath.

"Alright, Troy. What did you want to do?" I asked.

I did want to hang out with him. Ever since I met him I wanted to be a lone with him. But I didn't want him to know that.

"My parents are having a dinner party this weekend and I would love if you joined me." Troy said.

"A dinner party Troy, with your folks? I don't know if that will be good. Maybe you should ask Gabriella." I said.

"No Tay. I want you." Troy said. I waited for him to finish his statement. "I want you to go with me as my date, if that's okay with you?"

I closed my locker. "Troy, I think you're moving a little fast."

I tried to walk off a little but Troy moved in front of me.

"Taylor look, I know you may not like me but I do like you. And I know this may sound weird because we just met but I like you a lot. If coming as my date makes you uncomfortable then fine. You don't have to come as my date. You could just come as a friend but Taylor I want you to come with me." Troy explained.

I was shocked by what he was telling me, not only was I shocked but I was impressed. Troy was very straight forward and I kind of liked that. I was silent and I looked down.

"So, will you come?" He asked.

I looked up and smiled, "Troy, I would love to join you as your date."

"I was hoping you said that." Troy pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "My number is on this piece of paper, if you want it?"

I looked down at the piece of paper. I gently took the paper and put it in my back pocket. This whole time that Troy and I was talking I forgot that I was even at school until I heard a bell and a pool of students beginning to fill the halls.

"I'm glad that you and I could have this conversation. See you later, Tay." Troy smiled at me one time before he walked away.

I smiled to myself and a few minutes later Chad approached me.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" I asked.

Chad looked across the hall to see Troy at his locker with Ryan and Sharpay.

"That white boy took my spot on the team." He said.

* * *

><p>TROY<p>

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella came up to me with a smile. "Rumor has it that you replaced Danforth as point guard."

"Yeah you can say that." I smiled at her.

Gabriella smiled and played with the collar on my shirt.

"I knew you would." She said. "You want to celebrate this weekend?"

"I'm actually having an important family dinner this weekend, I can't miss that." I replied.

I watched as her smile slowly faded away into a frown. I really don't like when girls are sad, especially around me. I can't deal with it.

"Well maybe some other time." She said before walking away.

CHAD

I couldn't believe it. I've been point guard since I was a freshman and now some new kid thinks he can just come and take that from me.

"Chad, what's the issue? I mean you're still captain." Taylor and I were in homeroom.

Class didn't start yet so I had some time to talk to her. Zeke walked in and looked and Taylor and I. Taylor waved at him and he waved back. I turned my head to look the other way. Zeke walked off to his seat. Taylor turned around and looked at me.

"Chad, be reasonable. Zeke is your best friend. You need him." Taylor said.

"You know I think it's really cute that you're trying to get me and Zeke back together but it's not going to happen, Taylor." I responded spinning my basketball on my finger.

"You could've at least considered it." Taylor said before walking away to her seat as Darbus walked in the class.


	8. Chapter 8

TAYLOR

I Sat in class and listened to the lecture gave to us. She was going on and on about a whole bunch of nothing. While she talked I drifted off into la la land. I couldn't help but look over at Chad who had his head down and his fist balled up. I didn't realize that chad getting his position changed was going to have an affect n him like this. I don't know, it could be because of who it was given to. Then I thought about the kiss chad laid on me when we were at the movies that night. Of course I lied to my mom and told her I didn't kiss Chad. My dad was there in the kitchen and he would've flipped.

I looked over at Zeke who chuckled about something that said. He looked at me and the pointed at chad. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. Zeke turned around and sighed. stopped talking and walked over to her desk.

"Class, there is ten minutes left. Don't forget to drop your letters off to me before you leave." Ms. Darbus opened up a magazine and began to flip through the pages.

I pulled out my letter for Troy and held it in my hand as I took a breath. I looked over to see Troy in a daze just like I was. I quickly got up and put the letter on his desk. I didn't even look at him. I continued to walk over to Chad who was now standing in the corner with his ball in his hand. I could see how mad he was. I gently took the ball out of his hand and placed it on the floor. I pulled Chad into a warm embrace. He was so mad he didn't even hug me back. But he did kiss me on the cheek and I wasn't even expecting that.

I don't know what Chad and I were now. I don't know if we were in a relationship or friends with minor benefits. The bell rung and I continued to comfort Chad until I felt that he wasn't as mad as he was before.

"Will you be okay?" I asked Chad, who looked me in my eyes.

Chad gave me a passionate kiss, one that was even better than the first one. He nodded his head and picked up his ball from the floor. I left him to grab my things from my desk. I waved bye to Zeke who was sitting in the back of the class talking to sharpay. I walked over to the door to see Troy leaning against it

. He looked upset. I wasn't sure why he would be upset but we looked at each other and he raised an eye brow.

"What?" I asked him.

"Let's go Troy." Gabriella came from behind me and pushed me out of the way.

"Um an 'excuse me' Would've been nice, Montez." I told Gabriella who now stood by Troy.

"If you would've kept your eyes on your man then you wouldn't have been in my way." Gabriella said.

She turned around and walked off with Troy. I scoffed before walking out the room and heading in the opposite direction.

At lunch, Chad and I sat alone at our regular table. I was really starting to miss Zeke. I looked over at his table to see him sitting with sharpay and her friends. They were all laughing. Seemed like they were having a good time. Of course people were staring at them because Zeke sat with a different crowd.

"Chad, I miss when it used to be you, me and Zeke. Can we get back to that?" I asked.

Chad didn't respond, he continued to drink his water. I forgot how stubborn he could be at times. I knew I was going to have to take matters into my own hands. I got up out of my seat and grabbed Chad's hand. I led him over to the table Zeke was sitting and I noticed it got quiet. When I got there all eyes were on us. Zeke and Sharpay looked down at their food. Gabriella gave me a mean look that didn't really faze me. Troy just got up and walked away from the table. He was acting really weird.

"Look, Zeke can we talk to you..alone?" I asked him.

Zeke looked over at the people at his table and began playing with his napkin.

"I know you don't need them for permission." I said.

"Guys, I'll be back." Zeke got up and followed me outside of the lunch room.

We made it to the empty hallway and I made Chad and Zeke sit down on the bench. I stood in front of them.

"Chad, Zeke is your best friend. I don't know what the big issue you have with Sharpay is but you need to not let that affect the friendship with Zeke. I want to end my high school experience the same way it started. The three of us together. Now we are not leaving this area until you two make up." I crossed my arms.

No one said a thing. I looked at Chad.

"Chad!" I called his name and he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Look man, I can't control who you date. I don't like it but I guess I'll respect it. Just because your my friend." Chad turned to Zeke. "you're like a brother to me."

I guess that was Chad's way of apologizing. I shook my head as the two boys did their manly handshake. I'm so glad they were friends again. It was the three of us.

"I respect that one hundred percent. You're my friend, I'm not forcing you to be friends with them." Zeke said to Chad.

They stood up and we walked to our locker as the bell rung.

"Oh, and I heard about Troy taking your spot man. I'm sorry." Zeke said.

"That's alright. I'm trying to get over it for her." Chad pointed to me and smiled.

"What are you guys anyway?" Zeke looked down at Chad and me.

Chad and I looked at each other and I tilted my head to the side like I was thinking. Chad opened his mouth to speak.

"We haven't really talked about that. But I think we really need to." Chad looked at me.

I nodded my head in agreement. We reached our lockers and grabbed our things.

"Want a ride home?" Chad looked at me.

"Um, I have student council." I told him.

"That's cool, I have practice so I can take you home afterwards. If that's okay with you." Chad said.

I nodded my head before closing my locker and going to my next class.

TROY

I sat in my next class waiting for the teacher to come in, but she never did. We had a sub and no work. Taylor walked into the class and I put my head down. She sat down on the other side of the room and pulled out her phone. In the middle of class I got up and walked over to where she was. I sat down in the chair in front of her and turned it around so I could face her. She looked up at me.

"Hi." Her voice was soft.

"I read the letter you wrote for me. Thank you very much." I told her.

I was so angry about seeing her kiss Chad this morning, I didn't even know if she knew I was mad or not.

"So are we still on for dinner at your parents house?" She asked with a slight smile.

I rubbed my chin.

"We were but now I'm thinking that maybe you shouldn't go." I told her. "I don't think your boyfriend will like that and he already dislikes me. I don't want to disrespect him anymore by inviting you to dinner as my date."

I could see the look on her face, she knew what I was talking about and she scratched her nose.

"Chad isn't my boyfriend." She told me.

"Well it's hard for me to believe that, especially with the kiss you laid on him this morning." I said.

Man I wish it was me she had kissed and not him.

"Is that why you were acting so weird? Because of the kiss?" She asked me, but I didn't respond.

"Yes, Tay." I saw her eyes widen t the fact that I called her that. "I told you that I really liked you and then you go and kiss Chad in front of me. Did you not think about how I would feel?"

"No, I didn't and I'm sorry. I did not want to hurt you. Look things are really complicated with him and I right now." She said.

I was quiet. And then she spoke again.

"Well if you don't take me then who are you going to bring?" Taylor asked me.

"I asked Gabriella at lunch, she said she would go." I responded.

"I thought you didn't like her." Taylor said.

"You're right, I don't. You were my first choice, but I always got to have a back up just in case." I knew when I said that she was upset.

"Well I hope you two have fun." Taylor said as she looked up.

I looked at her for a really long time before I got up and walked away back to my seat. I turned back to look at her and she was looking down at her desk.


	9. Chapter 9

TAYLOR

After student council meeting I waited outside for Chad. When he did come out he was walking with zeke. It brought a smile to my face to see them talking again. Then the gym doors opened again and I saw Troy walking out. He looked at me and I looked at him. I took a deep breath and looked down. Chad and zeke walked over to me and I put on a smile.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." Chad said as he unlocked his car.

I shook my head no.

"Alright zeke, I'll see you later man." Chad said to zeke.

Zeke hugged me before he walked off to his car.

"You ready?" Chad looked at me.

I nodded my head and I put my things in the back of his car and then got in on the passenger side.

As Chad pulled out of the school parking lot, the ride was quiet. The only thing that was heard was the car radio.

"So Taylor what is going on with us?" Chad asked.

I looked over at him and opened my mouth to respond.

"Um, I don't know. Chad you and I have been friends for a while." I said.

"I know, have you ever thought of being more than my friend though?" He looked over at me and then back at the road.

"Well, yeah but I didn't want to ruin our friendship." I responded.

Chad looked at me and licked his lips. He pulled into the parking lot of a park and turned off the car.

"You like me?" Chad looked at me.

I nodded my head and looked down and Chad gently lifted my chin.

"So let's try it. If you're not feeling it after a while we can go back to being friends." Chad said.

I looked at him and put a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Alright." I responded with a smile.

"Alright." Chad smiled before leaning in. "Tay, you have made me a happy man."

Taylor laughed before Chad kissed her.

"Well, I'm sure you have homework to do so I'll get you home." Chad said as he started his car back up.

"Wait, not so fast." I stopped him and put my hand on his arm.

"What?" Chad asked.

I stared at him for a while before I kissed him passionately on the lips which eventually led to a deeper kiss.

"Damn." Chad's voice got deeper when I pulled away from the kiss. "Let me get you home."

As Chad drove home I looked out of the window. Even though I was happy because Chad and I were finally dating, I still couldn't get my mind off of Troy. I remembered our conversation earlier and got sad but I couldn't show it in front of Chad. I didn't want him asking me questions. When he pulled up in front of my house, he kissed me one last time before I got out of his car. As I walked to my door I couldn't help but wonder what Troy was doing.

TROY

After basketball practice I came home and my mom was in the kitchen cooking while my dad was sitting in the living room. I kissed my mom on the cheek and said hey to my dad before I say in one of the kitchen chairs.

"So Troy, how was school? Why the long face?" My mom asked me.

"Huh?" I was in deep thought.

"Son, are you okay?" Mom asked me.

I nodded my head, even though I was lying. "I am point guard now."

"Well that's good, Troy. You don't sound so happy about that." My mom said.

"I'm fine, I just had a long day." I looked at her.

She nodded her head, "I will have dinner ready soon."

I gave a slight smile before turning around to go to my room. Then I turned back around to my mom's direction. He opened his mouth to speak and then shook his head and continued walking to the stairs.

The next day at school word got around fast of the new things taken place. Chad and Taylor's new relationship and me taking

Chad's spot on the team.

I was at my locker with Gabriella. I _told_ her about the dinner and of course she was glad to go. I heard people making a lot of noise and Gabriella and I turned our heads to the center of the commotion. Chad and Taylor were walking down the hall, holding hands. There were loud people behind them.

"Hey guys." Sharpay and Ryan walked over to us.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" I nodded my head towards Chad and Taylor and the group of people with them.

"Who cares?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I hear they finally got together yesterday." Sharpay said.

"Wait, when you say got together, you mean..?" I asked.

"Yes Troy, they are dating now." Ryan said.

"I think they make a good couple." I looked over at Chad and Taylor.

Chad had his arm wrapped around Taylor's neck as the two of them talked to people. Taylor looked over in our direction and our eyes met. Even though were across the hall from each other, with hundreds of kids roaming, it still felt as if she and I were the only ones there. The bell rang and Chad grabbed Taylor's hand. They walked off to class together. Taylor turned around and looked at Troy and then turned back around.

_Damn it!_

TAYLOR

This morning was crazy. Chad received a lot of support because of his position change on the basketball team. Of course as his new girlfriend, people were all up in my face. I saw Troy this morning. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He just looked so fine. I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw him leaning up against a wall next to the boys wash room, which was next to the girls wash room.

I took a deep breath and tried to avoid him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look up at me and I kept my head down. I reached the bathroom door and I saw him walk away out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and my eyes followed his direction until he wasn't in my sight. I sighed before walking in the bathroom.

_Damn it!_


End file.
